This application is a substitute application for Ser. No. 06/661,130, filed Oct. 15, 1984, which is now abandoned.
The present invention relates to a shoe remover. More particularly, it relates to a shoe remover that contains a recess for receiving the rear part of the shoe to be removed.
Shoe removers of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,525,174 to Johnstone teaches a combined bootjack and mud scraper. Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,346 to Drouillard et al. teaches a boot puller. A final example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,067 to Hicks teaches a boot jack.
The above-mentioned show removers share the same common disadvantage. They are not collapsible and cannot therefore be made compact to be truly portable.